Nostalgia: Is it really worth remembering?
by Charlie the Twisted Sadist
Summary: Well, let's see... Hitsugaya and Ukitake's newly appointed lietenant both get invited to Rangiku's birthday arty, along with some others. What would their reaction be when unexpected "catches" happen? HitsuxOC. Read and review...xD


1-shot: HitsuxOC

It's pretty cute, to be honest.

By the way, Ren looks kind of like Senna, in Bleach movie 1 (Memories of nobody) except that she has jet-black hair, and astonishingly black eyes. She's a wee bit taller than Hinamori. Don't worry, she's pretty hot…

Here it goes…

* * *

Nostalgia: Is it really worth remembering?

-Their first encounter-

"Awwe, man… Rangiku-san invited me on such short notice… Now I have to hurry up…" Ren sighed as she ran through the streets of Soul Society to a reserved bar.

-elsewhere-

"Damn that Matsumoto… Tricking me to something like this," Hitsugaya-taichô irritatedly murmured to himself.

Matsumoto invited them both to a gokan party.

"Oh, darn… They probably started already…" She quickly ran up the stairs, taking three steps at a time, panting.

"Damn that woman… One of these days, I'll…" He repeatedly murmured to himself. Repeating those was annoying, really.

But as Ren approached the top of the staircase, she saw something then screamed, followed by a swift slipping to the bottom of the stairs.

But…

He sighted her and acted quickly on reflex. He stretched out his arms in hope of catching her. He did, but something went wrong. For Ren, that is.

Still, on the upside, he still caught her, unharmed.

"Ooof!" They said in duet.

Ren took some time staring, unbelieving, at him. When what happened finally sank in, she turned red. Not because of breaking bones, but because of the awkward feeling that his hand was at a wrong place. A _very_ wrong place.

!!!

Her face was flushed, feeling the sensation of his hand holding her breast firmly.

She quickly jumped off of him, suppressing the dirty thoughts that were starting t crowd her mind.

"Hitsugaya-taichô! I—" she looked at him, all re, then bowed her head low. "Moshiwaki arimasen! Hontô ni, gomen nasai!"

Everything went silent except for each hearing grasshoppers calling mates.

The awfully deafening silence was then broken.

"No… Don't apologize. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where my hand was… Going. So put your head up already," he said, annoyed for quite a blurry reason.

She still had her head down when she started, "my most sincere apologies."

"Stop apologizing and raise your head already!" He finally exclaimed.

"Uhh… Okay."

"Who the hell _is_ this girl?" Hisugaya-taichô thought to himself. "I haven't seen her before. I guess I'll know soon enough. Wait, maybe she's—"

"Nee, Hitsugaya-taichô, might I ask, what bring you on the streets of Soul Society at this hour?" She asked not hesitating.

"Huh? Oh, right. My vice-captain tricked me to coming here…"

"Oh! Rangiku-san invited you to her birthday party, too?" She exclaimed happily.

"Uhh… Sure, I guess you could put it that way…"

She smiled and suggested, "well, would you mind if we go together?"

He stared at her, apparently just noticing how hot she is and how soft was her…

"No. Not at all."

She smiled again and said, "let's go, shall we?"

They went up the stairs together and finally reached the place. Ren slid the door open and entered.

When she set foot inside, a fairly large, yet dimly lit bar with a theme of cherry-red and light rock-slash-mellow music welcomed her. In a corner, she saw Ikkaku, Yumichika, Isane, Nanao, Hisagi, Renji, Iba and Kyôraku-taichô all laughing for no particular reason.

Then, from a distance, she saw two shinigami making out. She couldn't figure out who those two were, but when she took a closer look, she saw that they were Kira and Hinamori.

She heard the door creak open, and Hitsugaya-taichô went in. The same scenery surprised him as well.

In the middle of the room, she saw Rangiku sitting at the side of the table, her feet kept warm under the feet warmer. She was talking to someone on the phone.

"What? You couldn't come?" She let out a sound, somewhat of dismay and tapped close her phone and beckoned Ren to sit with her. Rangiku beckoned her captain to do so.

Ren went to her with Hitsugaya-taichô at her tail. She sat down and said, "I guess I'm terribly late, Rangiku-san… Aheheh…"

"Nonsense, Ren-chan. No one's ever late for any of _my _parties," she happily replied, then whispered, "hey, I saw you and taichô came in together. Did something happen?" Rangiku teased her. Ren thought of the little incident earlier. Rangiku saw the most adorable blush on her then said, still whispering, "I guess I'll hook you up with tachô, then. Good work!" She laughed devilishly as she patted Ren on the back.

She then gave the two newcomers some sake and pushed them together with their chests touching. She took a glimpse of him then turned red again.

"You two have fun making out—oops"

"Huh?!" Ren interrupted, a huge question mark on her face.

"I mean, just have fun tonight, okay?" She gave one final malicious smile and left off to see if the people laughing for no reason were doing fine.

He massaged his temples to fight the incoming headache.

"Are you alright?"

He stopped to look at her. "Don't mind me. I'm fine."

With the two of them alone, and seeing Ren's insignia, he started, "hey, you're Ukitake's new lieutenant, right? Kasamoto, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"Sorry she dragged you into this mess. She does this often, you see."

"Nah, it's fine. Socializing would be great for a newcomer like me," she politely answered.

He stared at her, looking at the group at the corner and said, "Hitsugaya Tôshirô, ju-ban tai taichô."

Ren redirected her sight to him, smiled and said, "Kasamoto Ren desu, ju-san ban tai fukutaichô. Yoroshiku."

Moments passed.

They drank sake at intervals.

When the music turned a bit bouncy, Ikkaku and Renji stood up and danced like couple of morons. Ren smiled at the sight but _he_ had his eyes set on another pair of eye-candy.

"_Those_," he thought, "_they were so… Soft_…" He was unknowingly staring at Ren's chest. "_They aren't as huge as Matsumoto's but they're a lot more softer…_"

He heard her laugh.

"_Awwe fuck… What the hell am I thinking?! I'm not some perv! Man, must be the sake. Damn…_"

"Taichô! Ren-chan! Have some more sake!" She offered them, pouring it to each of their glasses.

Ren laughed as the two dancing drunkards pretend to kiss. Hitsugaya-taichô plainly sighed at the sight.

"Nee, Hitsugaya-taichô… Even captains need a day to just relax and have fun, too! Take it easy, why don't ya?"

Evidently, she was already getting drunk.

""You shouldn't always be serious, you know! Don't stress yourself too much!" She smiled as she looked at him, drinking sake.

Time passed. He did his best to take the drunken woman's advice to just relax and have fun.

But then, when she thought that nobody was paying attention, she said something weird to him which was unsurprising, since she was drunk.

"Shirô-chan," she said as she sat down next to him.

He looked at her, somewhat puzzled.

"Isn't it the cutest? Shirô-chan… I wish I could call you that… But I guess I can't." She giggled at herself.

Memories of Hinamori flashed across his mind.

"Yeah, well… Formality's a must here," he just answered coolly. It wasn't really true.

Rangiku pulled Ren away to dance with her. "There's supposed to be more people here. But they were busy," she told Ren.

The night went on, Kira took Hinamori home, Hitsugaya-taichô didn't really pay attention. Isane and Nanao went home, too. They said they were needed early tomorrow. Iba, Yumichika, and Ikkaku said the same.

Since there weren't much people, they decided to play strip poker. Hisagi and Renji were almost naked if it weren't for a couple of pillows lying around. Ren and Rangiku both had their tops stripped off. The two captains still had everything on.

Kyôraku-taichô sighed and said, "if Ukitake were here, we'd all have lost. Too bad he ain't here."

Somewhere, a man with long, silver hair, who was sleeping, sneezed.

Ren took a look at the clock. It was already passed two. At the end of a round, she told everyone goodbye. Rangiku made her drink a final glass of sake. Then, she kissed Ren on the cheek and said her goodbye.

"Bye everyone! See you all tomorrow!" She finally said.

"Bye, Ren-chan!" All of them choired out except for Hitsugaya-taichô, who immediately dropped his cards.

"Don't get too late," he whispered to Rangiku and left.

As she went through the door, someone grabbed her arm firmly. She glimpsed from her shoulder.

"Kasamoto…" He started.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"I'll be going, too. I'll walk you home."

"Hitsugaya-taichô, you must already be very drunk," she giggled. "It's fine. It would be troublesome for you to do so. I could perfectly go home—"

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he said, pretending not to hear anything.

"But—"

He flashed her a sharp look, that somewhat forced her to agree.

"O-Okay, then…"

They started down the stairs, admiring the crescent moon and the cherry blossoms in full bloom.

"Umm… Hitsugaya-taichô…" She whispered, setting eyes on the puzzled shinigami beside her. "Why did you decide to walk me home so suddenly?"

Alcohol was getting to her brain.

"Hmm… Let me see," he started, putting his hands at the back of his head. "To make it up to you, I guess…"

"Eh? For what?"

"For what happened earlier.

The both of them took a few moments to remember that fateful moment earlier.

"Oh. _That_…"

They reached the 13th division boundary.

"Sorry again… For what happened earlier, I mean—"

"Stop apologizing already. You didn't do anything wrong, okay?" He said, utterly annoyed.

She smiled at him through serene, comforting eyes.

"Anyway, thanks…" She started.

"What for?"

"For breaking my fall."

"Oh. It's fine." He looked away, not wanting her to see his face blood-rushed.

"Right. Which reminds me," she said as she took a glimpse of him. "One night when I first arrived here, I took a stroll and saw you on the roof… I think you were stargazing…"

"Really?" He asked lazily. "So it was _your_ reiatsu I sensed that night." He paused and sighed. "Well? What about it?"

"Nothing… It's just that when I saw you that night… Somehow… You fascinated me…"

Okaaay… Around 15% of her consciousness remains.

A question mark spread across his face and asked, "what do you mean by that?"

"It's a little hard to explain. It'll be easier when I show you something at my house.

With what seemed like half a day of walking, they finally reached her house.

"We're here!" She said, pausing in front of a huge pair of closed gates.

"Nice house," he thought to himself.

She opened them and said, "come."

Ren led him to her room. She turned on the lights, slid the door closed and made him sit at the middle of the room.

"Now that we're here, could you tell me what you meant earlier?" He said, leaving Hyôrinmaru on the table.

Before answering, she dimmed down the lights and sat down in front of him.

She crawled onto him, her legs at either of his sides, then she whispered lustfully in his ear, "why don't you promise that you'd stay with me tonight?"

She was intoxicating. He couldn't think clearly. To resist her seemed fatal.

Unintentionally, he nodded.

_Comfort. _

"When I said I was attracted to you, it only meant that you were driving me insane. It seemed that every moment I couldn't spend with you was… Killing me," she whispered. "I was aware that Hinamori was—"

Before she could finish, a pair of lips found their way to hers.

"Don't mind her. I want you, Kasamoto Ren."

She kissed those lips back.

"This is all because of Mautsumoto," he thought.

Somewhere, an orange-haired woman in a bar playing strip poker with her top stripped off gave out a soulful sneeze.

The night went on, ecstasy in every moment.

Bodies that cut loose from boundaries made the best of that night. It wasn't lust. Truly, it wasn't.

____Good Morning___

She woke up in the morning, stretched and sat up. She massaged her head, saying, "awwe, darn… My head hurts…" When she came to, she realized she was naked. "Hell, why am I—?!"

Then, she remembered.

He was sitting plainly on the corridor, waiting for her to get up. He wasn't looking at her when he said, "you drank too much last night."

She noticed her clothes neatly folded next to her futon. "I—" A fierce blush rampaged across her face.

"If you plan on apologizing again, just stop talking now and don't say anything," he said coolly.

"Could you come here for a second, please?" She asked, holding up her futon to cover up to her chest.

He just glanced at her and said, "you come here. _You're _the one who has business."

"But I'm naked!" She protested, her face getting redder.

He stood up, went to the door, said, "then get dressed," and slid it closed.

She frowned. "Fine then."

She stood up, took new clothes from the closet and got dressed.

She cleared out her futon and threw her alcohol-smelling clothes in the laundry. After that, she slid the door open, seeing him sitting on the corridor, the same way she saw him when she woke up. She approached him.

"Hey. You see, last night, I—"

"Like I told you, if you're planning on apologizing, just stop now," his voice was a bit cold, and he still wasn't looking at her.

Was this really the man she fell for?

"No. What I did last night was wrong. I have to pay for that. The sake got to my head, and I said stuff I was never supposed to say," she said. She took a deep bow and said, "my sincerest apologies, Hitsugaya-taichô."

"Honestly, I don't think it's wrong," he plainly answered.

She was really surprised. "But I—"

"I told you not to apologize, right? If I think it's wrong, don't you think I'd be angry now?" He looked at her, his turquoise eyes somewhat melting her.

She came last night.

She remained speechless, unmoving.

"I have to go now. I have a lot of paperwork to do," he finally said, standing up, fixing Hyôrinmaru on his back. "Anything else?"

She went to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I'm sorry for everything last night." Then she kissed her gently and passionately. "Well, goodbye."

She broke away.

"I told you to stop apologizing already, didn't I?"

He kissed her back, the same way she did, but a little fiery. It felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. It felt perfect. If it were possible.

"Goodbye," he said and took off.

"Yeah," she answered, obviously out of his earshot.

"Bye."


End file.
